XML Certification Program
XML Certification Program (XML Master) is IT professional certifications for XML and related technologies. There are two levels of XML Certifications, XML Master Basic and XML Master Professional, and more than 15000 examiners have passed those examinations. Certification paths XML Master Professional *XML Master Professional is a certification for professionals who have demonstrated the ability to use technology in developing applications that deal with XML data. XML Master Professional Certification Requirements *Pass the XML Master Basic exam and the XML Master Professional exam. XML Master Professional Exam *Duration in minutes => 90 minutes *Number of Questions => 40 questions *Required Passing Score => 80% XML Master Basic *XML Master Basic is a certification for professionals who have demonstrated the ability to use XML and related technologies. XML Master Basic Certification Requirements *Pass the XML Master Basic exam. XML Master Basic Exam *Duration in minutes => 60 minutes *Number of Questions => 50 questions *Minimum Passing Score => 70% External links XML Certification Program (XML Master) official website *Introduction to XML Certification Program: XML Master *XML Master Basic Practice Exam *XML Master Success Stories XML Master Basic Exam preparation links Section 1 - XML Overview *a. Overview of XML **XML features **Purpose of XML *b. Overview of related XML technologies **Names for and overview of XML-related technologies defined by the W3C or other standards organizations（XPath, XLink, XQuery, XPointer, DOM, SAX, SOAP, XHTML etc.） **Names for and overview of applicable XML specifications defined according to industry or purpose by the W3C or other standards organizations **Purpose of schema definition language defining XML structure **Differences in defined content and functions of XML Schema and DTD Section 2 - Creating XML Documents *a. Syntax **Naming rules, usable characters defined within an XML document **Methods for coding XML documents utilizing tags **Rules for coding declarations, elements, comments, character references, and processing commands comprising an XML document **Methods for coding character data and markups (tags, references, comments, etc.) comprising an XML document **The role of an XML processor (XML parser) *b. Elements, attributes, entities **Coding elements that include attributes **Types of entities **Handling entities and references using an XML processor **Usage of character references **Usage of Predefined entities **Method for referencing entities *c. Valid XML documents, well-formed XML documents **Well-formed XML document coding methods **Coding methods to ensure valid XML documents **Differences between valid XML documents and well-formed XML documents **Creating valid XML documents for defined DTDs **Creating valid XML documents for defined XML Schema *d. Special characters/ character codes, encoding/ normalizing XML documents **Character references **XML declarations and text declarations **Handling white spaces **End-of-line handling in XML documents **Normalizing attribute values Section 3 - DTD *a. Basics **Document type declarations **Methods for coding DTD internal subsets and external subsets **Differences between DTD internal subsets and external subsets **Internal entities and external entities, Parsed entities and unparsed entities *b. Content model/element type declarations/attribute-list declarations/actual processing/entity declarations **Element type declarations **Content model definitions for elements **Attribute-list declarations **Attribute types **Attribute defaults **Entity declarations Section 4 - XML Schema *a. Basics **XML Schema document structure **XML Schema Namespace **Mapping between XML documents and XML schema documents *b. Data types/ coding methods/ actual processing **XML Schema embedded data types **Simple type and complex type **Type extensions and restrictions **Element definitions **Attribute definitions Section 5 - XSLT, XPath *a. Basics **Purpose of XSLT **Application use of XSLT **XSLT stylesheet structure **XSLT Namespace *b. Elements/ templates/ character encoding/ actual transformation processing **Coding methods and related functions for well-known XSLT elements **Template rules and templates **Pattern coding and matching patterns and nodes **Output processing using XSLT *c. Coding XPath expressions within a stylesheet **Basic operators **Basic functions **Basic coding methods for location paths (designating tree structure nodes) Section 6 - Namespace *a. XML namespaces **XML namespace defined content **Application use of XML namespace **XML namespace coding methods **XML namespace scope (effective scope) Category:XML Category:Professional certification Category:IT qualifications